devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 15
Chapter 15: S1 Report Synopsis I barely defeated Leviathan with Yuki's help and told Hikari about the contractors of darkness. Obviously she doesn't care or believe any of this. I can sympathize. Dialogue (Office) You: I need to get my memory back as soon as possible. To do that... Yuki: You'll never find someone. You: What? Yuki: A guy who pushes women like you will never find someone. I have my own reasons, so stop giving me that look. You: Should I just wait till my memories come back by wandering around S1 again? That's just too vague... You: Huh? Who's that? Minagawa: Hey, long time no see, You: You're... Minagawa: We've met before. Take it easy. I'm Minagawa, from Back Alley. There's something you asked Shuhei, right? Minagawa: Shuhei wants you to come to Back Alley. You: Oh, yeah? Why didn't he just call me? Minagawa: He wants you to go straight to Reika's lab. You'll need a guide, so he sent me. Can we get going? You: I remember the way. Sorry that you had to come here. Let's go. (Move to Reika's Lab) Shuhei: Hey, long time no see. Yuki: Is that some kind of Back Alley unique way of greeting? You say it exactly the same. Shuhei: What? What does that mean? You: Nothing. Anyway, did you want me because of the data on S1? Shuhei: Yeah. Wait a second. Reika will be here soon. Reika: Sorry to keep you waiting. I meant to come as fast as I could. I apologize. Shuhei: It's okay, sister. Reika: I wan't talking to you. Let's talk business. Here's the data you asked for, Name. Shuhei: Ugh... You: Thank you, Reika. Reika: No problem. As you can see, this document still lacks evidence. It's mostly based on predictions and theories. Reika: Honestly, I'm ashamed to call this file my research report, but we just don't have enough data on S1. You: No, it's okay. This is beyond my expectation. Reika's Report: Night Fall, the cataclysm that occurs on July 18, 2023. Men lost the sun, the moon, and the stars. Earth's atmosphere... You: Night Fall... The day the eternal night began... But what I wanted to know was about the creation of S1. Reika's Report: S1. Just before a year since the Night Fall, there was a massive invasion by devils. Reika's Report: Devils, who had been acting individually, launched a full-on invasion in groups like an army. Reika's Report: We tried to fight them with existing technology, but it wasn't effective against devils who surpass the laws of physics. Reika's Report: During all of this, a devil who united and led the devils was identified. Reika's Report: The devils name is Yamatano Orochi, a gigantic devil with 8 heads and tails. You: Yamatano Orochi... Reika's Report: While human cities were being destroyed by Yamatano Orochi (Orochi for short), a mysterious contractor appeared... Reika's Report: ...and defeated Orochi with a devil of light. But Orochi detonated a huge explosion of darkness before he died. Reika's Report: The explosion created S1. There were darkness grades from A to D, but a new grade, S, was made... Reika's Report: ...for darkness that far surpassed others. It was given a number in case of similar occurrences in the future. Reika's Report: That is the very definition of S1, and no contractor has ever made it near the center, the Core of Darkness. You: The contractor who summoned the devil of light... Reika's Report: A mystreious figure said to have ended the devil invasion. A few witnesses claimed to have seen him. Reika's Report: But nobody knows who he was and what devils he summoned. Reika's Report: Today, even witnesses' former testimonies are being denied. Reika's Report: The devil army was said to be far greater than that of any nation, and Orochi himself was said to be... Reika's Report: ...great enough to cover an entire city. If such a force was defeated, it wasn't from a single source of light energy. Reika's Report: Thus, most believe Orochi is only hiding to gain even greater power, and that S1 was created because of that. Reika's Report: Researchers insist that S1 must be destroyed by injecting light energy into the core before Orochi comes back... Reika's Report: ...but it is impossible to move in the deepest darkness of S1 with all the devils dwelling there. This is... You: Damn... Isn't there anything else? Reika: I'm sorry, Name. You: No, I couldn't ask for more. I learned many facts that I wasn't aware of. Here you are. Reika: It's okay. You can keep it, name, since I have the original copy. You: Thank you, Reika. Reika: I hope it helped. Could you visit us once again? There are many people who would like to thank you, Name. Shuhei: She's right. You should make the time to come back. You'll be welcomed. You: Sure, I will. See you later, then. (Move to Back Alley) Yuki: ... Yuki: You believe me now? You: I don't know. Yamatano Orochi and the Contractor of Light... You: According to you, I'm that contractor. And I'm strong enough to defeat such devils? You: If it's not a mistake, it must be your misunderstanding. But it keeps bothering me. S1... I need to go back there. Yuki: You're not ready. You need to gain more power. Before that, you need to get back your memory. Yuki: How about we find the girl, Hikari? You: I don't think I'll get such ridiculous power just by getting my memory back, but I agree that we need to go see her. You: Let's head back to the office for today. Next Chapter Category:Story